Photograph
by bunnylovez8059
Summary: Gokudera is unsettle since Yamamoto has been avoiding him.so it takes him by surprise the outburst of the baseball player when he sees a certain photograph. Is it true what yamamoto sees or is it something he would have never thought?


**Hey bunny here! So! I been writing a couple of fanfictions in my notebook so i hope i can type them up and polish them soon! So i am a big fan of 8059! but they're not my only favorite couple i have many many! and i hope i can write a story of them too! **

**Sorry! English is not my first language! If you see any grammar errors let me know!  
><strong>

**so i apologize if their OC! Especially Yamamoto! =.= so! i hoope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Honestly if i was the owner of KHR i would indulge yaoi merchandise! Of all the possible couples! KHR belongs to amano akira****! So dont sue! im a poor child!** **i gain no money i do this for my only guilty pleasure! enjoy!**

He couldn't believe his eyes. How he had ended in such a situation was so unclear, but now he was and he had to suck it up. In front of him laid a beat up baseball idiot who had refuse to fight some muggers that where beating him up. He was too soft that's what the smoker thought. It had nothing to do with him but he felt obligated to go and aid this idiot. Even though that's what the Silverette thought he knew deep inside he would have gotten involve regardless.

"Hey motherfuckers! You guys better leave!" he yelled

"What? You want to be beat up too" one of the guys that was about to kick Yamamoto asked

"Hey we should go! He has silver hair! He's Gokudera" one of his companions warned the other.

Woops! Too late! A real pissed off storm guardian beat the crap of the guys.

". .you shouldn't have done that, Gokudera" Yamamoto reproached as he tried to stand up.

Gokudera only hmpt and turn to leave.

" I didn't do it for you idiot! Those guys just happened to piss me off, and besides, Juidame would have been sad if anything happens to you." Gokudera explained.

". . . HEH. Anything for Tsuna? Even saving a person who you don't even consider a friend?" Yamamoto reproached as he got up clumsily.

He was about to fall but Gokudera gave him a shoulder to lean on. Yamamoto was surprise at this action. Gokudera was real strict on personal space. Every time he tried putting an arm over the smoker, he would violently retilent. There was this one incident, couple of weeks ago where, Yamamoto had accidently overheard a conversation between Tsuna and the Gokudera. He had heard clearly how Gokudera could barley, seriously contained himself in not blowing up Yamamoto and how he detested Yamamoto's touch. Yamamoto had been hurt really deeply at this realization. In the following days he avoided and tried not touching Gokudera. He didn't want him to hate him anymore. So this had been the first time in a long, long time that he had felt Gokudera's warmth.

"Uh. . I'm okay." Yamamoto murmured

"Hmpt! I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Walk faster" Gokudera ordered

Yamamoto just chuckled and took advantage of leaning on Gokudera who had in his own way allowed for such action. As they walked Yamamoto got a little startle about his surroundings. He was in an unknown part of town. Gokudera had pulled out a cigarette to smoke when Yamamoto made his concern heard.

". . hey I think we're lost" Yamamoto pointed out.

"Hmpt! Yeah right idiot." Gokudera murmured, as he let out a cloud of smoke.

"Ah were-" Yamamoto was about asked when Gokudera snapped at him to shut up and keep walking.

They walked for about ten more minutes until they came upon an apartment building. There was an old lady and a young girl with her.

"Oi! Its! The potty mouth!" the girl giggled.

"Oi! Shut your mouth! Stupid!" Gokudera snapped.

"Good afternoon Gokudera-san." The old lady greeted them.

"Good afternoon grams! And you stop giggling! It's annoying!" Gokudera greeted the old lady and then scolded the little girl.

"Oh my who may this be?" the old lady asked, when she took a note of the raven hair boy that was leaning on the Silverette.

"Oh this? A friend who got mugged like an idiot." Gokudera responded respectfully as he drops his finished cigarette and steps on it.

"Ooooh. . . I see okay then we won't take your time anymore." The old lady reported and left taking her giggling granddaughter with her.

"Stupid kids. Hate them." Gokudera cursed under his breath as he began to head to his apartment.

During this whole encounter Yamamoto was shock speechless. One Gokudera should really not curse to little girls when their grandparents are there. Two why did the grams didn't say anything to Gokudera, but instead greeted him. Three Gokudera greeted her back RESPECTFULLY. Four he was presented as a friend! Not the idiot, or baseball idiot but friend! He couldn't stop the tingly feeling he felt in his stomach when he heard the word friend come out of Gokudera's mouth.

"Oi! Idiot, are you coming in or not?" Gokudera asked Yamamoto making him stop daydreaming.

"Ah yeah. Um.." Yamamoto couldn't say much. He was inside of Gokudera's apartment! He had heard how no one knew where he lived, since he didn't want his sister to find out. Not even Tsuna knew where Gokudera lived, and something told him that many, MANY people also had that question. Now that he was inside the place he couldn't help but feel special and unique. As soon as he realized what he was thinking Yamamoto mentally slapped himself, Gokudera was only a friend! . . . . . Who is he kidding he had a thing for Gokudera and that was a fact.

"Oi! Get over here! Sit! And don't you dare touch anything!" Gokudera ordered as he disappeared into one of the rooms.

Yamamoto looked around but before he could take a good look at the place he noticed a small picture lying on the coffee table. He leaned in and without thinking picked up the picture. When he flipped it, he almost instantly regretted. As if the picture was a hot potato he threw it back to the table. He kept his eyes down looking only at his feet, trying real hard not to cry. The picture, he knew very well and by memory. It was of Tsuna, himself and Gokudera. It was hard to take a picture of the smoker so this one picture was Yamamoto's treasure. Especially since it was the only picture he had with Gokudera.

The copy that he owes doesn't have Tsuna, since he cut him out of the picture. He doesn't hate Tsuna but he has many pictures with him already and not one with only Gokudera so he rationalized that it was okay to cut out the brunette. It may be silly but he couldn't help it he did like Gokudera. He tried desperately to calm down which he managed to do before Gokudera came back with a first aid kid, towels and a bowl of warm water. Yamamoto only stared at him.

"What are?" Yamamoto was about to ask when Gokudera soaked the towel and began cleaning Yamamoto's face. Without a word.

Yamamoto was about ask but he then realized that it was better not to do so. He quietly accepted the smokers calluses hands that were cleaning his face. Gokudera than went off to disinfecting the wounds and bandaging them. During the entire processes Yamamoto just stared at his silverette friend. Gokudera had gone on without noticing but by the time he was healing a wound near the lip, he accidently caught Yamamoto's eyes. He instantly looked away, and pierced a look at the wound on the lips trying to keep his eyes only on the wounds. Gokudera now aware of Yamamoto's stare couldn't help but have a dust of red spread through his cheek. When the silverette noticed this, he couldn't help but scowl.

". . . heh its okay I'm better." Yamamoto told the silverette.

"yeah right. . . I can't let you go like that. . . . Juidame would worry." Gokudera responded quietly. Not so quite being Gokudera.

Yamamoto was really annoyed now. Not only did he know that Gokudera didn't like him but hated him. Then he had to hear about Tsuna, tsuna, Tsuna, which was a name he really didn't want to hear right now. Yamamoto could feel how he was beginning to lose control of his feelings. When Gokudera was going to disinfect his wound on his lip, he held Gokudera's arm tightly, stopping him from touching him again.

". . . That's enough. . . I can take care of myself." Yamamoto tried not to sound like an asshole but in reality he sounded, more harsh than he meant.

He could tell because Gokudera had a shock face. Which Yamamoto really did like at that moment. He wanted to hurt Gokudera, he wanted to see him cry, and vulnerable, exactly how he felt in that moment.

" . . . I'm going home, thanks" Yamamoto sighted as he rose. Gokudera only watch at his movements and didn't do anything to stop him.

Yamamoto had already reached the door, when he asked the silverette.

". . I would really appreciate if you wouldn't lie about our relationship. You know too well that we're not even friends. Isn't that what you always say?"

Their was a long silence between the two guardians. Yamamoto couldn't take it anymore he had already turn the door knob when Gokudera's pale hand stopped him. When Yamamoto couldn't open the door he was startled but confused. He then felt a small tug on his school bag.

" What?" he responded not daring to look at the silverette.

". . .Are you mad at me?" Gokudera whispered

Mad? MAD? Hell no he was not mad! He was heartbroken and down- right furious! Everything that the Silverette did confused him even more. He was a mess because, because. . . Fuck it was not his thing to think! And here he is trying not to explode at the silverette.

" . . I don't know if I am Mad or not Im just plainly irritated." Yamamoto managed to reply. He couldn't help but feel the pale hand holding on to his school bag flinch.

". . . Why?" Gokudera asked in barley audible.

"BECAUSE! You—never mind I'm going home" Yamamoto managed to control his angry tone and tried again to leave, but to his surprise Gokudera physically blocked the way.

" You know I want to know why you're so mad at me! I mean not only today! You've been avoiding me and trying real hard to be nice to me when you have this stupid fake smile that even I can tell it's so fucken fake! And not to mention but Tsuna is really beginning to worry. He even asked me if I had done something! I told him I didn't but then again I do a lot of Shit without thinking so-what I'm trying to say that if I fucked up somewhere. . . I. . I'm sorry but don't fucken ignore me-stupid" Gokudera blew out during the entire rant but began to quiet down as he finished. His cheeks where flushed red, either out of anger or embarrassment. Yamamoto only froze.

". . I'm not avoiding you." He corrected.

"What? Are you an idiot! Everyone can tell you're TOTALLY avoiding me! Even those two! The freak and that biting bastard! You usually are always all cheery but once I come up your smile never matches your eyes as if my presence is bothersome. And you're trying too hard so you just straight out avoid me by either saying you have to help out at the restaurant or you have practice when you usually always walk with me.-aand Tsuna. Just fucken tell me why you are mad! Damit!" Gokudera asked

"Why I am mad? Good question. But it sounds like you really miss me?" Yamamoto teased. As he, finally looked at the silverette. What he didn't expect to see was a blushed boy who was trying to desperately avoid his eyes.

"hmpt. . . as if. . It's just that I got used to having you around bugging me.." Gokudera answered

"So that means you do miss me?" Yamamoto got closer to the Silverette as he teased

"Hell no! It's just that. . that I go-Tsuna worries. Yeah that's it! So I so i-" Gokudera stumbled on his words not making any sense.

"Tsuna? Do you really want to know why I'm mad? It's because this! Tsuna here, Tsuna there Why are you so obsess with him? Seriously? You know I'm irritated that you treat everyone at an arm length with an exception of him. I don't mean to say I hate Tsuna but rather that your attitude is quite irritating if- you like him tell him and get it over with its quite a pitiful side of you I don't like seeing." Yamamoto confessed.

". . So your irritated with me?. . because of me liking Tsuna?" Gokudera tried to summarized Yamamoto's explanation.

"That doesn't make any sense? My attitude has always been like this and it has never gotten you mad! On the contrary you would just laugh it off!" Gokudera pointed out.

At this point Yamamoto lost it.

"Oh really! " Yamamoto snapped back. He turn around headed towards the coffee table took the picture and shoved it in Gokudera's face.

" This? I mean you LIKE Tsuna it's written all over your face! And for some reason it irritates me! Not only that the only person you're ever honest is him!" Yamamoto exclaimed as this time he headed towards the door shoving Gokudera out of the way. Once he was outside he ran. He didn't know where he was going or what he had just said but he ran. He hadn't even noticed that he was crying.

"When did i?. . . Oh well. . . " Yamamoto panted as he let his tears fall. His heart was broken and now he had made a fool out of himself. Gokudera for sure will hate him now. Even the thought of the silverette hating him made him cry even more.

Gokudera was squatting down in front of his door. He was just staring at the picture that Yamamoto had shoved to him before he walked out on him.

"What the hell? How. . . was I supposed to know that he had a crush on me! Fuck!" Gokudera mumbled as he remembered a conversation with Juidame.

FLASHBACK************

"Gokudera you do like Yamamoto and more than what you think." Tsuna stated, as he stared at the shocked right hand man.

"WHAT! I DON'T LIKE THAT IDIOT! I ACTUALLY REALLY REALLY HATE HIM! EVERYTIME HE TOUCHES ME MY STOMACH FLIPS! IT TAKES A LOT OF ME TO NOT WANT TO KILL HIM FOR REALS! I ONLY LET HIM AROUND ME BECAUSE-"Gokudera was about to finish his rant when Tsuna cut in.

"-because of me? I don't think you should use me, as an excuse every time Gokudera-kun" Tsuna warned Gokudera " You know people want to get close to you but they will feel offended if you use me as an excuse. I only stated the truth. The reason why you don't like Yamamoto-kun to touch you is because it makes your stomach flip but that's because in reality you don't mind him touching you. If you really hated him that much, you wouldn't bother even talking to him. Which you do with or without me. All I'm trying to say is realize your feelings before things get out of hand." Tsuna told Gokudera as he got up to go downstairs. When he came back up Gokudera was a little weird- out that Yamomoto wasn't with him. He was about to ask when Tsuna answered his question.

"Mom says he went home. Something came up."

END FLASBACK***********

Maybe Juidame was right. Right after that, Yamamoto began to keep his distance, wouldn't even bother with walking home together. Nothing. Juidame had mention that the possibility that Yamamoto heard that conversation was high. Gokudera was wondering what part had he heard? Was Yamamoto keeping his distance because of the possibility of the Silverette liking him? That was what Gokudera was thinking but it seems that, THAT wasn't the case. He looked down at the picture.

"Fuck why didn't I put you away!. . . . . . I guess this is the misunderstanding." Gokudera sighted. He got up and was about to head to his room when his phone rang.

"Hey Gokudera-kun?"

"oh Tsu-Juidame . . Whats up?"

". . . . . ."

"juidame?"

"Whats wrong?Gokudera-kun?"

". . . You were right. . . I fucked up big time and… it seems I made that idiot cry.."

"Gokudera-kun? Where's Yamamoto-kun?"

" . . . I. . .I don't know. . he snapped at me told me a lot of bullshit and left"

". . . Gokudera-kun, Do you like Yamamoto-kun?"

". . . . . "

"Gokuder-"

". . . I do"

"Okay then go. Go after him and tell him! You don't want this to get worse do you?"

". . . but i. . . don't know where. . ."

"I know but he has to return home right?"

". . . ."

He had lost track of time. It was late now, he was gonna get an earful. He was supposed to help his father today. He slowly walked back home. He had begun to think of what he would tell Gokudera when he met him. As he thought of the many things he was going to tell him, he really couldn't think of anything to actually say to him. He sighted, he knew that in the end he would simply apologize. By the time he got home, it was close to midnight, he knew, he was in trouble. Once he walked into his house everything seem quiet and everything was put away and cleaned especially the restaurant. He wondered if his dad had managed on his own. He wanted to let his father know he was home but he decide to avoid the scolding so he went straight to his room.

The moment he opened the door, he had to blink a couple of times, in order to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Their lying on his bed was a pale body with silver hair. He was lying with half his body twisted towards a pillow, while his legs where hanging on the side of the bed. Yamamoto took note that the boy was wearing clothes that didn't fit him, as he got a closer look he blushed. Gokudera was wearing his clothes. It only was a pair of pants (that he had outgrown) and a plain white t-shirt he wore when he did chores. When he got closer to the sleeping beauty, he couldn't stop thinking how his own plain clothes, look so good on the Silverette. The urge to touch the sleeping boy was too great. The closer he got the more he wanted to caress him. Once close enough he extended his hand and touched the other boys face, removing his hair from his face. The Silverette squirmed a little and then nothing.

Yamamoto couldn't help but sight.  
>"What the hell am I doing? Do I want him to hate me more? It's like I'm asking for it. . . . . Why. . Gokudera doing here?" Yamamoto wondered.<p>

"hmn?" Gokudera mumble as he got up, sluggishly.

Yamamoto though he was so cute, when he was half asleep.

". .hm? . . . . oooi! Your home Yamaaaa-moto" Gokudera declared as he yawn.

"Um Gokudera what are you doing in my house? And more importantly um. . in my bed?" Yamamoto asked, as he tried not blush. Inside of Yamamoto head he was doing cartwheels , jumping and yelling since he had heard his name come out of the Silverette's mouth.

". . . What do you think? You passed Juidame while you ran, didn't even bother to say hi. Tsuna calls me all freak out and worry about you. So I come to check on you and your dad somehow gets me to help out, and do your share of the chores! And while I was about to leave I accidently fell asleep! I'm exhausted no thanks to you! " Gokudera grunted in a low tone.

"You came to check on me? Tsuna didn't send you?" Yamamoto asked to clarify things.

". . ."Gokudera's cheeks began to show a hint of red. " I . . Juid. . . uh. . yeah so what!" he managed to say in the end. He was about to get up from the bed when Yamamoto hugged him making both of them crashing into the bed.

"Oi! Baseball idiot! What the hell are you doing?" the Silverette demanded. His cheek's now red.

"I'm so happy Dera~ was worry about me!" Yamamoto laughed.

". . .Yeah Yeah get off me! You- squiching me!" Gokudera complained, So Yamamoto got off him.

"Whatever you're okay so I'm going home." Gokudera announced as he got up to leave.

"Hey! Do you want to spend the night? Or maybe take a shower before you leave?" Yamamoto asked

". . . I could take a shower" Gokudera responded almost immediately.

"Oh okay here ill fix your water and.." Yamamoto got cut off by Gokudera's rant of him being able to do it by himself.

While Gokudera was taking a shower Yamamoto brought extra pair of clothes so he could change to. When he came back from delivering the change of clothes he got a glimpse of Gokudera's clothes and the many chains, rings, and other jewelry he wears. Among all of this a black wallet with a skull in the front, had something sticking out. Yamamoto being the curious kind went ahead and reached out to it. When he flipped the wallet open the piece of paper fell. He bent down to pick it up, when he took a glimpse at the paper his cheeks instantly turned red.

"Hey! What the hell! These are not my clothes! Idiot!" Gokudera cursed as he made his way back to Yamamoto's room.

Yamamoto quickly slipped the picture back to the wallet then put it back to the pile of clothes. He then ran to sit innocently on his bed.

"Heh? Oh about that haha. Well you couldn't possibly go home after taking a shower what if you get chilled and get a cold? Then who will protect Tsuna?" Yamamoto replied as he looked down at his magazine.

". . . hmpt"

"Here ill lay down a futon for you! Unless you want to share?" he asked teasingly

"Idiot. I'll take the floor." Gokudera blushed as he responded.

"Heh! I thought so. . You would only share a bed with Tsuna huh?" Yamamoto pouted as he head out to get the futon, when unexpectedly a force stopped him.

". . I I wouldn't share a bed with Juidame.." Gokudera replied as he held on to Yamamoto's shirt.

". . . Right! Yeah Well whatever. . I don't care anymore. I let out my feelings so I don't care anymore" Yamamoto told the other teen as he went for the futon.

A very shock Gokudera stood by the door. Yamamoto had only left to get his futon but, he felt like crying. Had Yamamoto just brushed him off? Was he going to hate him or stay away from him? Did he really not care anymore for him. Had Yamamoto in half a day come to terms with his feelings? Was. . he not in them.. A pang began to stab and carve its way through the smoker's heart.

"Hey sorry but I think you might just share the bed with me… Goo-okudera! Are you okay?" Yamamoto exclaim as he made his way to the crying Silvertte.

"Um um if you don't want to I can always take the couch downstairs! But don't cry!" Yamamoto told Gokudera

"..That's not it. . . Idiot!" Gokudera pushed roughly the raven boy against the wall.

"Gokudera! I was only teasing you! Im sorr-mgh" Yamamoto wasn't able to apologize when he found himself pinned against a hard wall, and the pale, Silverette boy.

Yamamoto didn't know how to respond to the kiss. He wanted to, so badly to kiss back but maybe he shouldn't he would just anger the Silverette more.

Gokudera was stuck, he didn't know what to do. He had acted on impulse pushed the worried and confused rain guardian into the wall and kissed him. Now he was in a lip lock with the other boy who had just frozen. He wanted to stop the kiss but that would lead to an awkward silence so he kept on kissing the other boy.

When Yamamoto realized that Gokudera wasn't going to stop, he made an attempt to stop the kissing. The moment he open his mouth to say something Gokudera skillfully put his tongue in. Making Yamamoto moan, and breaking his self-control. Yamamoto Put one hand around the waist of the tiptoeing boy, and the other hand behind his head. He was able to deepen the kiss as he held Gokudera close, using his hand behind his head for support.

Gokudera was surprise when Yamamoto put one of his hands around him and the other behind his head. He knees buckled when Yamamoto deepen the kiss. He couldn't help but moan. Next thing he knew he was surrounded by pure softness, while Yamamoto had his way with him.

He began with a simple kiss, then he deepened it before breaking apart and begin the soft chain kisses down the neck towards the collar bone. While his mouth was working on Gokudera's chest his hands begin to wonder. One traveled up and down the moaning boy's leg, while the other one played with his nipples.

Gokudera couldn't control his moaning, it was humiliating that he was below another guy moaning like a fucken girl but it was okay. Only because it was Yamamoto.

"Yama-moto!" Gokudera moaned as Yamamoto continue to caress the nipple.

"Dera~ you're hard" Yamamoto teased as his wondering hand couldn't help but noticed a bulge that had form in the Silverettes pants.

Gokudera couldn't recall almost anything after Yamamoto reported the poor state of his being. How humiliated he felt but at the same time the pleasure he was surmerging himself. The only thing he did know was that he was bud naked, with a sleeping Rain guardian next to him. He was about to freak out when a crawling arm took hold of him and embrace him in a tight hug.

" You know I wouldn't just sleep with anyone. I like you Hayato and I want you be with me." Yamamoto confessed as he tightens his hold on the Silverette.

Gokudera was speechless. Okay he was lying when he said he didn't remember anything but the truth was he didn't wanted to admit it! If Yamamoto would have said to just forget the entire incident he was willing to lie that he had forgotten, but instead the idiot had confess to him.

". . . I'm an idiot so I don't know how to interpret silence so all I need is a yes or no" Yamamoto asked

". . . . ."

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I just need you to know my feelings . . . . It's okay just pret-" Yamamoto was about to finish his sentence when he let out a big sight.

Gokudera freaked out.

"NO! I mean Yes, No wait I mean. . .ean. . . I like you! Please go out with me!" Gokudera blushed as he turned to see the floor.

"Eh?" Yamamoto managed to say dumbly.

"Um. . . I treasure jui-tsuna as my boss and friend I am not in love with him. And about the picture. . . well I. . . I hate pictures of myself and all so I kinda ripped it . . . um and um so don't misunderstand-And about the whole touching. . . was because I was embarrass. I really. . um don't mind you casually touching me. . um so . . .Fuck you're an idiot for making me say this stupid things!" Gokudera whispered

Yamamoto didn't mean to laugh but he couldn't hold it no more. As he let out a soft chuckle, he pulled Gokudera to kiss him.

"You know I saw my picture in your wallet? And also I'm sorry for losing my temper with you, I just let my jealousy take over. But I've loved you for a while now." Yamamoto confessed

Gokudera went from light red to a scarlet red when he heard the confessions.

"You're a baseball idiot" he answered as he gave the other boy a peck on the cheek.

"hahaha! I know I know! But I am your idiot!" Yamamoto laughed.

**I hope you enjoyed it! please leave a comment and let me know what you think! and if your flaming or being a troll or whatever... please do it in a nice matter ...=.= or dont comment at all...**

**Hope you all have a nice day! Reading fanfiction! ;)**


End file.
